


Twisted, Tied Up & Tangled

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My fantasy," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his ear, "is for you to tie me up and fuck me hard until I beg you to stop." That's how it all started. Who knew a little too much red wine could lead to something so satisfying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted, Tied Up & Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Summer of Olicity Challenge 3: Touch
> 
> Prompt: Restraints
> 
> Synopsis: A series of one shots all focused around the question: What's your fantasy?
> 
> AN: By far, my favorite of the challenge fics and probably the hottest one I've ever written.
> 
> Thank you to hopedreamlovepray for helping me edit this story, over and over again, until it was finally done and she was in a puddle of goo in her seat.
> 
> Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)
> 
> Please note: This story is rated M for a reason. Viewer discretion is advised! And please, for the love of god, practice safe sex!

__

__

"What's your fantasy?" he whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. Warm lips fell to her bare shoulder, kissing their way up her neck until they reached the shell of her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she quipped, leaning into his embrace as she set down her wine glass on the kitchen counter.

Several more kisses fell to her neck as he replied, "I would," before gently sinking his teeth into her flesh.

Felicity Smoak couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her throat as she closed her eyes and savored the way pleasure mixed with pain to create an altogether new sensation that sent a jolt of heat through her body. Her nails dug into his forearms as her knees buckled.

"I think I found your weakness." The warmth of his breath fanned out over her shoulder as he nipped his way back up to just behind her ear. When he wasn't being all dark and brooding, Oliver Queen could be downright enchanting.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, baby," she murmured before turning to face him. Her hands trailed up his arms until they came to rest on his neck. Felicity pulled him in for the heated kiss he was waiting for and didn't disappoint. Lips met and before long, she bit down on his lower lip, eliciting a deep, guttural groan that sent a shiver down her spine.

Oliver broke away to catch his breath as he stared down at the vixen in his arms. Felicity wore a red and black Monique Lhuillier drape gown made of silk chiffon, its black base emphasizing her figure while the red accents slimmed her waist until her body was the shape of an hourglass. Her golden hair was pinned back on each side, pulling it away from her face to cascade down her back. The diamond teardrop earrings he'd lent her sparkled in the pale light of her kitchen.

They'd just finished a mission together, one where they'd posed as boyfriend and girlfriend, hanging off each other's arms in an effort to disguise their real purpose for coming to the party. Oliver needed information from one of the guests and had required Felicity's quick fingers to transfer data from the man's cell phone to her own. Everything had gone without a hitch, and now they were both quite tipsy from all the expensive wine and champagne they'd drunk to realize what they were doing.

Fumbling into her first floor brownstone apartment, they'd made out against her door for several minutes, enjoying the way their lips tasted of red wine and chocolate from dessert. When Felicity finally got the door open after several half hearted attempts, they tumbled through, laughing as Oliver kicked the door closed behind him. He was the one to suggest opening another bottle of wine, which had probably been a mistake, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

This wasn't their first rodeo. After one drunken night in the foundry after the club had closed down, they'd pushed their relationship well past friendship and straight into the realm of friends with benefits. They'd hook up every so often, enjoy a night in each other's arms, then be back to work as usual the following morning.

With relaxed inhibitions, things were quick to take off as Felicity reached up for yet another kiss, this time her hands falling to the lapels of his suit jacket and peeling them down his muscular arms until the black material fell to the floor behind him leaving him in his white dress shirt and silk tie. Her lips trailed down Oliver's chin until they settled against the hollow of his neck, sucking and licking at his hot skin until he moaned and grabbed large tufts of her dress, the dress he'd bought for her.

"You never answered my question." His voice was low and hoarse, the desire coursing through it as he felt her smile against his skin.

Felicity took hold of the red tie he'd worn to match her dress and slowly began to loosen the knot until she was slipping it off his neck. "My fantasy," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his ear, "is for you to tie me up and fuck me hard until I beg you to stop." She placed a soft kiss to his jaw before stepping back to observe her handiwork.

Wide blue eyes stared at her in shock and surprise as his mouth hung open. That was the last thing Oliver had expected to hear, but when he saw the impish grin that curled her lips, he knew she wasn't joking. He grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was pressed against the refrigerator, her eyes now wide in shock as he captured her mouth for another searing kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver whispered, giving her a sly half grin. His lips trailed along her jaw until they reached her ear. "Because I can be very, very rough," he added slowly, his breath fanning out over her flushed skin.

A soft moan escaped her lips as his hand ran up the side of her dress and came to rest against her neck. "Yes," she gasped, her eyes falling closed as he tightened his fingers around the pale column. It sent yet another jolt of heat through Felicity's body as she moaned. Oliver's lips came crashing over hers before his hold on her neck loosened and she felt his arms snake around her waist, hoisting her up to carry her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

He threw her on the bed without ceremony and grabbed the tie out of her hands. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pulling them over her head. Felicity didn't protest when he wrapped the tie around them then secured it to one of the metal rails of her headboard. She was enjoying this far too much. Oliver's mouth fell to hers once more, his teeth sinking into her lower lip until she moaned. His hands roved over her silk chiffon clad body, bunching up the floor length dress until it came over her waist to reveal the black silk thong she'd worn beneath it.

Just as he'd promised, Oliver was rough, tugging the material down her supple thighs before shoving his hand between them to cup her hot sex. Felicity cried out when two fingers sank into her wet heat. His name spilled from her lips as she tugged at her bonds, suddenly wishing she could use her hands to run through his hair. His kisses moved lower until they fell over her neck.

Without warning, he sank his teeth into her collarbone and she hissed her approval. "Yes, just like that," Felicity moaned. Oliver continued to nip his way down until he reached the curve of her breasts peeking out from beneath her dress. His free hand slipped beneath her back and tugged the zipper down until the taught fabric loosened enough for him to pull it away from the creamy white mounds. She hadn't worn a bra that night, something he very much appreciated.

Cupping one with his hand, Oliver kissed and nipped his way around the other, his tongue licking over her smooth skin but never touching her already pebble hard nipple. Throwing her head back, Felicity let out a deep moan as she arched up trying to feel as much of his lips and fingers on her breasts as she could.

The hand between her legs was just now beginning to stroke her, fingers curling up looking for her g-spot. Felicity cried out when he found it, her hips bucking against his hand as he pushed them back against the bed. "Harder!" she begged. A wicked grin came across his lips before he bit down on her nipple causing her to scream in both pleasure and pain.

His fingers began pounding into her, every thrust hitting her in just the right way to make her cries increase in volume and intensity until she could no longer take it. Felicity's entire body tensed when he finally pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm was ripped from her in a matter of seconds, exploding through her body as she cried out Oliver's name, tugging at her bonds to the point where there would be bruises on her wrists the next morning.

Falling limp on the bed, Felicity panted out several breaths, but he was by no means finished with her. This was just the beginning. As Oliver removed his fingers from her hot core, he brought them to his lips for a taste. She watched him, baby blue eyes wide, as he sucked her juices clean off before giving her an approving grin.

"Had I known you tasted that good," he said, "we would have done this a lot sooner."

The roaring blush that began at her cheeks now consumed her neck and her chest as Oliver grabbed her dress and pulled it off in one swift motion. It was discarded on the floor as Felicity whimpered, now completely naked and on display for his eyes only. He bent down, his lips falling between her breasts as he kissed his way along the midline of her body until he reached her stomach.

"So beautiful," Oliver murmured against her soft skin before dipping his tongue into her navel. She let out a gasp as he swirled it around before traveling lower until he was at her apex. He hovered there for a few moments, his soft breaths huffing over her already hot skin.

"Please," Felicity begged, desperate to feel more of his lips against her body. His devilish grin spoke volumes and she moaned yet again, her head rolling back as his mouth fell to her sex. "Ooohhhh!" she cried as Oliver roughly pulled her thighs apart and his tongue darted out over her slick folds. It fell flat against her skin before slowly licking up until it reached her clit. He flicked it once before pressing soft kisses against her swollen lips.

The long, slow licks started again, this time along the outer lips before his tongue slid between them, tasting her. Felicity closed her eyes and bit down on her already bruised lower lip when she felt his hands caress their way up her thighs, along her stomach, and stop at her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze. She knew his eyes were staring up at her face, watching it contort in pleasure as his tongue slipped inside her. The deep, low groan that escaped her lips reverberated off the walls.

He continued exploring with his tongue, lapping up her juices as his hands roamed over her body until they stopped at her thighs to push them farther apart. His tongue slipped out of her wetness and slid back up to her clit. He flicked the tip before tracing circles around it until she was panting yet again, her orgasm building towards its peak. She opened her eyes to find him still watching her, the wicked grin ever present on his lips.

After a while, he sucked her clit into his mouth, softly at first, but then deeper and deeper while his tongue simultaneously lapped at it. Her moans bounced off the walls as he slipped his fingers back inside her and curled them in a "come hither" motion, finding her g-spot yet again. Her hips bucked, but he clamped his free arm around them to make sure she didn't move as his speed increased. She was getting close so he sucked her clit as deep into his mouth as possible while flicking it repeatedly with his tongue. His fingers picked up speed as well. Her body began to tremble until he pushed her over the edge yet again, this time screaming out as her hips rose off the bed.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, he kissed his way along her thighs and back up her body, feeling her heave breathlessly beneath him. His lips fell across her stomach and over her breasts until they reached her mouth again. She could taste herself on his lips, and had she not been turned on already, this sent yet another jolt of heat through her body.

Even though he'd just given her two intense orgasms, Felicity wanted more. Her appetite was insatiable at this point and whatever Oliver gave her, she'd eat it up. But he hadn't stuck to his promise of giving it to her the way she wanted it. When his lips trailed over her neck, she turned her head and whispered, "So, when's it going to get rough?"

Oliver pulled away and stared down at her, an amused yet dangerous smile tugging at his lips. She stared back defiantly, her own sly grin goading him. "When I damn well feel like it," he finally replied, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she watched helplessly. What she wouldn't give to have her hands free right now, unbuttoning that shirt for him, feeling those hard muscles ripple beneath her touch.

She tugged at the tie again, hoping for some give, but he placed a hand over her wrists. "Try to get loose and I will punish you," Oliver warned. It made Felicity whimper in delight. She stopped pulling at her bonds and instead lifted her leg, trailing it along his side. "What did I tell you?" he pointedly asked, grabbing her ankle and placing it back down on the bed. "One more time, Miss Smoak, and you'll see just how rough it can get."

Felicity had to bite down on her lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. It would only be a matter of time until she used up her last strike, but she was saving it for when Oliver removed his shirt. Her eyes watched his fingers as each button was slowly undone revealing inch upon inch of beautifully scarred skin she couldn't wait to taste. As he pulled it from the waistband of his pants, she watched with fascination as he let the crisp white cotton slip from his fingers and fall with a gentle whoosh to the floor.

Strike three: her leg came up off the bed again, but this time her toes trailed down the center of his chest until they stopped just short of his pants. Oliver eyed her, his disapproving look turning almost dangerously primal before he wrapped a hand around her ankle. He held it there for several tense moments, before slowly placing it back down on the bed. Leaning over her body, his arms spread to either side of her waist, he whispered into her ear, "You've been a very, very bad girl, Miss Smoak. I think you need to be punished."

Grabbing her by the waist, Oliver flipped her so she was laying face down on her bed, her bare bottom up in the air. Felicity didn't hold back the moan that escaped her throat. She knew exactly where this was going and the anticipation set her body on fire. The bed dipped as he moved closer, his knees scooting beneath her waist so she rested across his lap. Calloused fingers skimmed across smooth skin causing every nerve ending in her body to ignite. His hand splayed across the left cheek, giving it a hard squeeze before letting go.

Oliver was still toying with her, building up the anticipation until she could barely handle it. Just when Felicity thought he would continue dragging it out, his palm landed square on her right cheek causing her to squeak out in surprise and pain as her body rocked forward from the force of the smack. It wasn't very hard, having just enough strength to get her attention. She shuddered as the pain turned into pleasure. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted. He smoothed his hand over the mark he'd left before the warmth was taken away.

The next smack was harder and landed on the other cheek. Felicity groaned, closing her eyes as she tried to focus on one of the many sensations coursing through her body. This fantasy couldn't have been made more perfect than it already was. The harder Oliver's hand slapped against her naked bottom, the more turned on she became until she was screaming in both pleasure and pain.

After a dozen slaps, he stopped, his hand gently smoothing over her hot, pink flesh as she held tight to the metal rail she was tied to. Felicity's breaths came out in short, sputtering pants as she tried to regain some of her equilibrium. Slipping out from beneath her hips, Oliver hopped off the bed to stand beside her head.

"Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" he asked, undoing his belt followed by the fly of his pants.

"That depends. What if I said no?" she replied as she turned her head to look up at him. A wily grin played at the corners of her mouth. She watched him undress, his pants pooling at his ankles as he stepped out of them. There was a definite bulge beneath the taught fabric of his black briefs, one she so desperately wanted to touch and stroke with her still bounded hands.

"You'll be punished again, and this time I won't show any restraint," Oliver answered, his voice sharp with warning as his fingers slipped into the waistband of his underwear.

"Then my answer is…" Felicity trailed off as she looked up at him defiantly. He was staring at her, hands still at his hips, waiting for an answer. Those sharp blue eyes knew what she was going to say before the words even left her mouth and a dangerous smile tugged at his lips. "No," she finally replied, sounding very sure of herself.

Oliver stripped off his briefs and she watched in awe as he stood before her, painfully erect with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Going the punishment route again, I see," he stated before stroking a hand through her golden tresses. Suddenly, he yanked them back and stole a searing kiss from her swollen lips. Felicity gasped, an invitation for his tongue to slip into her mouth and duel with hers before forcing her into submission.

Pulling away just as suddenly, Oliver stared down at her and said, "I will take what I want from you, and you're going to enjoy it." His penetrating gaze and gruff, demanding voice had her pinned where she lay. Felicity wordlessly nodded her agreement, somewhat scare yet excited by what he meant. Her eyes followed him as his hand disentangled from her hair and he moved to the foot of her bed.

Strong hands grabbed her ankles, pulling them apart roughly as he situated himself between them. Gently stroking up the backs of her thighs, his fingers stopped just below her still red and throbbing rear. Oliver paused for a moment, almost as if to admire his handiwork before his hands took hold of her hips and pushed them up until she was on her knees. He bent over her, his hard length pressing between her thighs as he whispered into her ear, "Hold on, baby."

Felicity's toes curled as she braced herself for what was to come. Wrapping her fingers around the metal rail, she waited in anticipation as Oliver pushed the hair away from her neck and began kissing and biting his way down her back. There would definitely be some serious bruises in the morning, but that was what she'd wanted: little reminders of their drunken escapades she would try to catalogue and remember for the rest of her life.

When he finally reached the small of her back, Oliver paused again. She glanced back to find him in deep contemplating, his eyes focused on the slope of her hips as the calloused pads of his thumbs traced circles over the smooth skin. Felicity began to wonder what he was thinking, but before her thoughts could materialize, he thrust into her hard and fast. A strangled moan escaped her lips as she buried her face in her pillow. He was inside her, stretching her, filling her to the brim, and it felt so good.

This was quickly turning into the best sex she'd ever had. A near constant stream of moans flowed from her mouth as he thrust into her several more times, sheathing himself in her hot depths until she regained some of her bearings and began matching him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before the unmistakable quivering between her legs blossomed into an orgasm more powerful that the first two. Her entire body shivered as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her while he kept going, never once decreasing his speed.

Oliver was quickly building her up again, and just as she was about to come for the fourth time, he pulled out completely. Whimpering at the sudden loss of contact, Felicity glanced back only to find herself rolled onto her left side before he lifted her right leg and thrust into her once more. "Oliver!" she cried out, her head falling back against his chest.

With his left arm he reached from beneath her body and began stroking her clit while his right hand gently tightened around her neck. Felicity groaned. He nipped and sucked at her shoulder, biting her skin just enough so there would be teeth marks the next morning, but not enough to draw blood. Each thrust of his hips sent her closer to the edge and Felicity found herself crying out, "Oh, Oliver! Oh, please, Oliver! I'm so close!" He squeezed her neck making her gasp as he pressed harder on her clit until she came careening off the edge, screaming his name.

Breathless and panting, Felicity felt Oliver release his grip on her neck, but he was still buried deep inside her, hard as ever, a sensation she never wanted to lose. He pulled out slowly, his hands roaming her body as several more hot kisses fell against her shoulder. Before long, he was moving away, settling her on her back as he gave her a few moments to catch her breath. Her appetite for rough sex had been sated, her body now well beyond the point of exhaustion but still craving more. She gazed up at him, admiring the way sweat beaded his skin, glistening in the moonlight pouring in from the French doors that led out to her patio.

Lifting her foot, she pressed it to his chest, but this time Oliver's hand fell over it, holding it there. His fingers moved slowly, gliding down smooth skin until he reached Felicity's knee. That's when his lips joined the party. They kissed their way along the inside of her ankle, his teeth scraping against her sensitive flesh making her moan as they crept up her leg. Finally reaching her knee, he stopped there, leaving yet another bite mark on her creamy skin. Tomorrow would definitely be a jeans and turtleneck day, even if the forecast called for warm autumn temperatures throughout the afternoon.

Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts when he settled her leg back down against the soft duvet and climbed over her body searching out her lips. His kiss was slow, languid, his hands burying in her hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her. The undemanding way Oliver continued to kiss her suggested he was done playing alpha male for the night.

It didn't stop him from leaving several more bite marks on her neck, each of which she enjoyed receiving. Felicity whispered his name into his ear, wishing she had full use of her hands to wrap herself around him and gently run her fingers through his hair. Having indulged her fantasy (and then some), she wanted to go back to soft and slow.

Oliver must have had the same idea as he reached up and pulled the knot from the tie still holding her hands above her head. Her arms slipped away from the bindings. Felicity slowly stretched them out as his hands came up to massage the kinks from her shoulders.

It felt good, finally being unrestrained, and the first thing she did was place her hands on the back of Oliver's neck before trailing them up into his hair. He sighed contently, his lips traveling back to hers for yet another series of unhurried kisses.

"I like this," he whispered, his left arm wrapping around her waist while his right hand softly stroked her temple.

"Like what?" Felicity asked as she nuzzled his neck while tracing her fingers down his back.

"Indulging you," Oliver replied before placing another soft kiss against her bruised lips. She giggled.

"That was fun," she said. "But what about you? Can I indulge you now?" Felicity wanted nothing more than to put her focus on him. After all, Oliver had made one of her wildest fantasies come true. It was only fair that she finished him off in a spectacular fashion as a thank you. Her hand trailed down his back before reaching between their bodies and taking hold of his still hard cock.

"So, what would you like me to do?" Felicity whispered against his ear, her fingers tightening around the shaft as she stroked him.

"Hands, Miss Smoak," Oliver replied. Maybe they weren't done playing yet. She quirked an eyebrow before letting him go and bringing her hands back up. He laced his fingers with hers, gently bringing each wrist to his lips to place a soft kiss against the bruised skin. "This is as much about you as it is about me," he said. "And right now I'm content just kissing you for the next hour." Letting go of her fingers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her lips. Their kiss deepened when his tongue licked over her bottom lip, probing for entry into her mouth open. He slipped it inside when she granted him access, its velvety softness slowly exploring.

Oliver's fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head back as his lips trailed away from her mouth. They followed a line down Felicity's chin, along the side of her neck then finally stopped where it met her collarbone. That was where they remained, licking, sucking, nipping at her already bruised flesh as a moan escaped her lips. Her fingers softly stroked the back of his neck urging him to continue.

Moving to the other side, he repeated the path, this time traveling back up until their lips met once more. Felicity could get used to this. The attention Oliver lavished on her right now set her soul on fire. She couldn't get enough of his hands on her bare skin, his lips pressed to hers, his arms holding her close as if to never let her go.

Felicity was brought out of her musings when she felt his fingers wrap around her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as his tongue darted back into her mouth. Her nails scraped down his back causing him to gasp and moan as he gave her lips another nip before releasing them. "I think I'm content now," Oliver said as his hands wandered down her torso until they reached her knees, which she hadn't unfurled from his hips.

Gently pulling her legs apart, he moved them so they rested against his shoulders before placing soft kisses along each one. Felicity couldn't help but giggle when he reached the underside of her knee. It was one of the most sensitive parts of her body, one Oliver had found during their first drunken encounter and all the subsequent nights that followed. That was where he stopped, his hands falling to her hips as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'm all yours," Felicity whispered as she gazed up at him. Blue eyes met and he leaned down to steal another kiss as he slowly sheathed himself in her hot wet core. This position had always been her favorite. It allowed Oliver to push much deeper, bringing her to new heights as his cock hit just the right spot with every thrust. His hands came to rest behind her neck, holding her gaze as he increased the speed.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Felicity held on for the ride. Already at the edge of exhaustion from all the orgasms Oliver had given her that night, she just wanted to make it through this last one, to fall off that edge with him before allowing her body to relax. He rode her hard and fast, just as he had earlier, but this time, the mood had changed. Gone was the game of dominance they'd played earlier. They were back to just Oliver and Felicity, enjoying a night of passion and pleasure with each other.

For whatever reasons, this moment had turned her on more than anything. Staring into his eyes, her fingers digging crescents into his shoulder, it sent her flying towards the edge faster than everything else they'd done that night. It only took Felicity minutes to reach her climax, but this time she could feel he was getting close too. His breaths were ragged against her skin, and before she knew it, his hips were slamming into hers with a desperate need for release.

"Oliver!" she cried, her muscles clenching around him as she neared her peak.

His lips were pressed to her neck just below her ear as he breathed, "Felicity." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue for the first time that night sent her straight over the edge. Her nails raked down his shoulders leaving deep red lines in his skin as her back arched up off the bed. She cried out his name while he buried his face in her neck and sank his teeth into her soft flesh as he followed her into oblivion with one final shuddering thrust of his hips. Somehow he had the presence of mind to roll them to their side so his full weight wasn't on top of her.

They laid there for several moments before regaining their bearings. Felicity's body ached in all the right places. She felt spent and exhausted, but most of all, completely satisfied. Slipping off his now flaccid cock, she turned to face her lover. Oliver's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and rhythmic. She traced the line of his jaw with her finger, earning a tired smile in return. Leaning in, she placed one last soft kiss against his lips before wrapping an arm around his waist and nestling into the curves of his body.

Oliver limply wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush against his chest. With a soft kiss pressed to her forehead, he murmured, "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night," Felicity whispered back smiling as she drifted off to sleep, the sound of his beating heart beneath her ear.

Waking up the next morning proved to be a hassle. From the moment she regained consciousness, Felicity could feel every sore muscle and bruise that had been left on her body the night before. She tried to move, but the aching in her shoulders and between her legs was enough to put a stop to that plan. Instead, she lay wrapped in Oliver's arms, watching him as he slept beside her. Replaying the last night's events put a smile on her face. Now that was one way to live out a fantasy, she thought.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" His voice was low and hoarse, more from just waking up than anything else.

"Everything hurts," Felicity murmured, burying her face in the warmth of his neck.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Oliver replied, his hand filtering through the tangled mass of her hair and gently smoothing it out.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way," she was quick to clarify. "This is the 'best sex I ever had' kind of hurt. And remember, I asked you for it."

"How could I forget?" he said. "' Tie me up and fuck me hard until I beg you to stop.' I don't think I've ever been more turned on than at that moment."

Felicity sighed. Although alcohol had been a contributing factor in last night's blunt reveal of her fantasy to him, she didn't regret it. "One of these nights, I'll have to indulge you," she decided. Gazing up at him with mischievous blue eyes, she asked. "So, Oliver, tell me, what's your fantasy?"


End file.
